thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Andorian
Name: Andorian Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D+2 / 4D+1 Technical: 2D / 4D Move: 10/12 Size: 2.1 - 2.5 meters (male) and 1.6 - 2.0 meters (female) Weight: 60 - 80 kilos (male) 35 - 55 kilos (female) Life Span: 129 years (male) and 134 years (female) Special Abilities: *'Excellent Hearing': Andorians have excellent hearing and gain a +1D to all Search rolls involving sound. *'High Pain Threshold': Andorians can tolerate high levels of pain; reduce all injury penalties by 1D. Description: The Andorians were a warp capable humanoid species from the moon Andoria, capital of the Andorian Empire. In 2161, their homeworld became a founding member of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Most Andorians were blue-skinned with white or silver hair. An Andorian subspecies called the Aenar had white skin and, unlike blue Andorians, were blind and telepathic. Andorians and Aenar were genetically compatible and could produce offspring. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Andorians had a higher metabolic rate than Humans, which could theoretically permit a Human opponent to best an Andorian in hand-to-hand combat by simply exhausting them. This also made them especially vulnerable to phase-pulse infection; even minor phase injuries could prove fatal. (ENT: "United") However, they demonstrated resistance to a wide range of environmental conditions. In a climate where the temperature was near the boiling point of water, an Andorian could still thrive, despite losing 10% of their body weight in two days. (ENT: "The Aenar") Since Andorian physiology made intravenous injection impossible, physicians administered medication through intramuscular injection instead. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") Society Andorians were a militaristic race, exemplified in small part by weaponry without stun settings. They consider it an honor to serve in their Imperial Guard, and military rank greatly influenced social reputation. Deploring dishonesty – and never fighting without reason – Andorians were nonetheless capable of duplicity. They considered themselves deeply emotional, passionate, even violent; not known for their charity or sympathy, they placed a high value on family. (ENT: "Cease Fire", "Babel One", "United"; TOS: "Journey to Babel"; TAS: "Yesteryear") Culture and tradition A crucial part of Andorian tradition was the Ushaan, a code of honor demanding a duel to the death, with combatants pitted against one another using an ushaan-tor ice miner's tool. A vast body of regulations – up to 12,000 amendments – bound this code. Such a fight could be called off if one combatant disabled the other enough to prevent its continuance. Though Ushaan could be called by someone to avenge a personal loss, there existed a right of substitution wherein each combatant could offer up a replacement, and married combatants could postpone duels indefinitely if they had no children to continue their clans. (ENT: "United") Members of the Andorian Imperial Guard who died far from home could count on their companions to transport a part of them, e.g., some of their blood, back to the Andorian ices. As a special honor, the blood of a dead person could be taken to the Wall of Heroes on Andoria. (ENT: "United") Females enjoyed an equal position in Andorian society, and as soldiers, were as capable as males. Also, they could initiate an intimate relationship by assaulting a male. Andorian weddings required groups of four people, except under certain circumstances. (ENT: "Cease Fire", "Proving Ground", "Babel One"; TNG: "Data's Day") Andorians were well known for their determination and endurance in physical combat. On Andoria, they were taught how to fight with a Ushaan-tor when they were children. (VOY: "One Small Step", ENT: "United") Andorians made prodigious artists; Ezri Dax's mother, Yanas Tigan, bought hand-painted Andorian tiles for her solarium in 2375, and the Andorian Academy was widely considered the best art school in the Federation. (DS9: "Prodigal Daughter") Like most species, Andorians believed in the planet Sha Ka Ree, beyond the Great Barrier at the center of the galaxy. According to Sybok, their word for it was "unpronounceable." (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Source: *Memory Alpha: Andorian *Memory Beta: Andorian *Star Trek TNG RPG Core Game Book (LUG) (page 64) *thedemonapostle